Always Together
by secretgirl4ever
Summary: Sakura kinimoto is an ordinary girl with an ordinary life.Nothing ever canges,atleast not since she was 10. what happens when an exchange student comes to her school.With all the beautiful girls in school why does he seem only interested in Sakura.PLZ rea


sorry for not writting. i got a little sidetracked.anyway here is a new story for you.  
  
disclaimer:i don't own cardcapter sakura  
  
SUMMERY:Sakura kinimoto is an ordinary girl with an ordinary life.Nothing ever canges,atleast not since she was 10. what happens when an exchange student comes to her school.With all the beautiful girls in school why does he seem only interested in Sakura.PLZ read!  
  
~~DREAM~~  
  
/CHANGE OF SCENERY/  
  
||FLASHBACK||  
  
"SPEAKING"  
  
(AUTHER SPEAKING)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A ten year old girl with short aburn hair and shining emerald eyes that showed sorrow sat in an airport awaiting a plane with her father. Then a ten year old boy busted into the airport."Sakura!"shouted the boy. Then he came into view he had messy brown hair and stricking amber eyes that seemed to be able to see into your very soul."Xio Lang, what are you doing here?"said Sakura as she stood up . "Sakura why didn't you tell me you were going back to Japan today."said Xio Lang calmly but you could tell he was furious."I didn't want you to come."said Sakura in a wisper.  
  
Xio Lang was shocked they were best friends since they were two,they did everything together, she was the only person that he opened his heart'the girl he had fallin in love with and now she was leaving without even saying goodbye.Xio Lang put his head down to hide the hurt in his eyes"But why Sakura. Don't you like me any more?Is that why you are leaving?"said Xio lang in a wisper."No! It's not that its just if you came I would have to say goodbye to the person I love most."ounce Sakura said this Xio Lang's head shot up."You...you what?"asked Xio lang.Sakura looked at him with a heart stopping smile an said"I love you Xio Lang Li with all my heart .There is no one in this world that I could ever love as much as you."and with that she planted a kiss on his lips and ran toward the terminal. "We will meet agian some day Xio lang and when we do I will be expecting a kiss back!Bye!" then she disappeared. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/6 YEARS LATER/  
  
A 16 year old girl with short aburn hair and glittering emerald eyes skated onher way to school like shealways does.She was wearing army print cargo pants and and a black tie around the neck tank top.She passed by the things she always passed untill she reached Sioen high.She took off her skates and put on her sneakers. She passed many familer faces until she reached her class and took her seat.  
  
"Good morning Sakura."rang her friend Tomoyo."Morning Tomoyo.Whats up?"asked Sakura."Didn't you here there is a new exchange student from China.He is suppose to be realy cute."said Tomoyo with a grin."But Tomoyo you have a boy friend. remember Eirol?"asked Sakura. "Not for me ,for you."said an annoyed Tomoyo."I don't think so. I told you i'm still in love with Xio Lang."said Sakura."Oh come on Sakura that guy probly already forgot about you."said Tomoyo."You are wrong Xio Lang is nothing is nothing like that .He would never do anything to hurt me."said Sakura truely mad."Sorry Sakura I was just trying to help"said Tomoyo truely sorry."I know that Tomoyo."sighed Sakura.  
  
Jut then the classroom door opened,and the teacher walked in."Class today we have a new exchange student.Please come in and introduce yourself"said the teacher. Then in walked a hansume boy with messy chessnut brown hair and beautiful amber eyes that seemedto lock onto Sakura's emerald ones and he smiled and said"My name is Xio Lang Li but you may call me Shaoran."Sakura seemed to melt in her seat. She couldn't belive what she was hearing or seeing."Li san you may take the empty seat next to Kinimoto san."said the teacher as she turned to the chalkboard.Shaoran took his seat and smiled at Sakura. -------------------------------------------------_------- //////////////////////////------/////'''''''...,,///']]=[=[  
  
HOW DO YOU LIKE IT SO FAR .PLZ REVIEW 


End file.
